Incubare
by xMocaccino
Summary: Miku es una chica completamente normal, que vive su vida muy tranquila con sus amigas y su hermano. Un día, de pura casualidad, encuentra a un chico desmayado en la basura, al cual termina llevando a casa para ayudarle. Claro, la sorpresa se la lleva cuando él despierta y le dice que su nombre es Len... y es un íncubo. ¿Cómo cambiará la vida de Miku a partir de ahora?


**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, les presento un nuevo fanfic que se me ocurrió durante la etapa de antes del sueño xD Ni siquiera sé por qué se me ocurrió esta trama, quizás porque he jugado ya muchos otomes que tienen a este tipo de personajes ("demonios", ya sabrán a lo que me refiero). Este fanfic lo tomaré como secundario, ya que ahora mismo tengo uno principal de otro fandom, que me gustaría tomar más en serio que este. Claro, eso no significa que dejaré este de lado, ya que es de una de mis OTPs más antiguas: LenxMiku. Así que, si no te gusta la pareja, pues es mejor que no leas. También avisar que tocará temas algo... sensuales, por no decir otra cosa. No tengo idea si habrá lemon o algo así, no lo he pensado, pero esos temas sí los tocará, ya están advertidos 83**

 **No sé cuántos capítulos vaya a durar este fic, pero creo que más o menos ya tengo planeado el final (me gusta hacer eso antes de comenzar con algo xD). Intentaré subir un capítulo una vez a la semana... digo intentaré, ya veré los días xD**

 **Bien, ya dejando la palabrería, aquí tienen el primer capítulo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Crypton, Yamaha y/o sus respectivas empresas.**

* * *

 **...**

 **Capítulo 1**  
Encuentro desafortunado

 **...**

* * *

Una voz resonaba en la sala de música de cierta escuela. El silencio reinaba, la única cosa que se escuchaba era la voz de una chica peliturquesa, que cantaba con el corazón. Mientras tanto, el sol entrando por las ventanas adornaba toda la habitación con una tonalidad anaranjada, ya que estaba atardeciendo. A la muchacha no parecía importarle mucho, simplemente mantenía los ojos cerrados y dejaba que su voz saliera por su boca con toda seguridad.

Pasó varios minutos entonando una hermosa melodía, hasta que terminó; dio un suspiro final, para después abrir los ojos y dejar que su mirada turquesa, del mismo color que su cabello, se viera. Sonrió satisfecha, cantar era algo que disfrutaba mucho y ese día había logrado relajarla luego de la típica presión escolar.

Unos aplausos la sobresaltaron. La chica volteó, para así ver a una de sus amigas, de cabello verde, de pie en el borde de la puerta, con una sonrisa. La peliverde se acercó cuando notaron su presencia, dio unos pasos hasta estar frente a la primera muchacha.

—Miku, cada día cantas mejor —dijo la chica de cabellos verdes, alegremente. La mencionada, Miku, asintió, y gracias a esto, algunos de sus mechones turquesa rozaron sus mejillas.

—Muchas gracias, Gumi —le respondió Miku, correspondiendo la sonrisa de su amiga.

—Ya es bastante tarde y aún estás aquí —la de cabellos cortos miró alrededor con un poco de sorpresa, luego volvió la mirada a la de coletas—. De verdad que debe gustarte la música.

Miku no le respondió, tan sólo sonrió sin remedio. Era cierto, desde pequeña había amado todo lo que fuera parte del mundo de la música; tanto cantar, tocar instrumentos y hasta componer canciones. El crecer tan sólo había logrado que ese gusto creciera, y ahora era como una parte muy importante de su vida.

—Sí, no puedo evitarlo —comentó la peliturquesa con una pequeña risita. Gumi suspiró, con comprensión.

—Bueno, pero mejor nos vamos ya —la peliverde caminó de nuevo hasta la puerta, luego volteó para mirar a Miku—. Luka nos está esperando en la entrada.

—Oh, vaya. Está bien.

Ambas chicas salieron del salón de música. Siempre se iban juntas a casa, a pesar de que en el camino tenían que separarse. Luka, otra de sus amigas, también las acompañaba, y siempre solían estar juntas en la escuela. Desde que se conocieron en el primer año de preparatoria se volvieron inseparables.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, observaron a su amiga de cabellos rosas esperando de pie. Al mirarlas, alzó su brazo en forma de saludo, lo que ellas correspondieron de igual forma, haciendo lo mismo.

Pronto, comenzaron a caminar juntas, hablando entre ellas. Cosas simples de la escuela, y a Gumi no le faltó mencionar que encontró a Miku cantando de nuevo en el salón de música, por supuesto. Luka ya lo veía tan común, que no se sorprendió, pero la peliturquesa se sintió avergonzada, ya que aún sentía que sus escapadas para cantar eran un secreto.

—Esperen, chicas —Miku interrumpió su plática al llegar a una intersección. Ambas amigas se detuvieron y la miraron—. Hoy tengo que ir de compras al supermercado... pueden irse sin mí.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás segura? —cuestionó Gumi con cierta duda— Sabes que podemos acompañarte.

—Sí, no sería problema —dijo Luka después, antes de que la peliturquesa pudiera responder.

—No, no —contestó ella, negando con las manos—. No quiero retrasarlas. Además, quizás tarde un poco ya que tengo comprar cosas de mi hermano también.

Tanto Luka como Gumi se miraron. Entendiendo, voltearon hacia Miku de nuevo y asintieron.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana —se despidió la peliverde con alegría, agitando una mano.

—Hasta mañana, Miku —Luka hizo lo mismo.

—Hasta luego.

Así, las tres amigas se separaron, Miku yendo para un lado y las otras dos hacia el otro. Con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios, la turquesa caminó hacia donde se encontraba el supermercado más cercano. A decir verdad, no estaba tan lejos de su casa, sólo era un simple desvío en el sendero que solía tomar con sus amigas.

Miku continuó sola, avanzaba tranquilamente. No había mucha gente a esa hora, quizás porque estaba a punto de anochecer. Las pocas personas que veía eran ya gente mayor, que, como ella, iban a realizar sus compras. Incluso al llegar al supermercado, la peliturquesa notó que había un poco de gente saliendo del lugar. Se apresuró, era el mejor momento para buscar sus cosas ya que no estaba abarrotado como otros días.

La puerta automática se abrió apenas dio un paso cerca de ella. Entró y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia los apartados en donde debía buscar las cosas que le habían pedido. Ella vivía sola con su hermano, se podría decir, ya que la mayoría del tiempo sus padres no estaban en casa; salían desde muy temprano al trabajo y regresaban muy noche. Casi ni hablaban, y eso hacía sentir sola a Miku... pero gracias a su hermano, Mikuo, no había sido tan malo todos esos años.

—Bueno, creo que Mikuo quería algunos ingredientes... —susurró para sí misma, concentrada en sus propios pensamientos.

Su hermano necesitaba ingredientes, ya que él cocinaba. Como sus padres no estaban, no tenían nadie que les hiciera de comer, así que él tuvo que aprender desde pequeño. Ella lo había intentado también, pero no era nada buena en la cocina; al parecer, ese don lo había tomado todo su hermano, y no le había dejado nada. Bueno, al menos tenía el don del canto, o eso quería creer.

Tomó varias cosas de las estanterías, y las puso en la canasta que había sacado de la columna de ellas, en la entrada. Eran simples cosas; fideos, verduras, y más. Tampoco se olvidó de comprar cosas de higiene personal, ya que últimamente había notado que se estaban gastando.

Al ya tener todo lo que creyó que era necesario, se dirigió hasta las cajas. Tuvo que esperar algunos minutos para que fuera su turno; sí, sin duda era mejor ir cuando no había mucha gente. Al final, pagó todo y se retiró con un par de bolsas en las manos.

Salió satisfecha del supermercado, y sin retraso avanzó por las calles nocturnas; durante el tiempo que estuvo dentro del local, el sol se había ocultado. Ahora las luces de los faroles alumbraban todos los alrededores. Miku caminó tranquila por el sendero que siempre seguía desde ese lugar hasta su casa. Una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro, no podía esperar para llegar a su hogar.

Entonces, cuando estaba a una cuadra de llegar a su destino, ahí, en un grupo de bolsas de basura, le pareció escuchar un quejido. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y enseguida volteó hacia ese lugar; intentó descubrir algo extraño, pero no había nada. Intentando tranquilizarse mentalmente, regresó su mirada al frente y estaba dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso, hasta que...

—A-Ayuda...

Una voz masculina apareció en la oscuridad de la noche. El corazón de Miku latió muy fuerte, y sus ojos de nuevo se dirigieron hacia esa dirección, en donde estaba la basura. Entrecerró los ojos, y poco a poco se fue acercando, con mucho cuidado.

La sorpresa que se llevó al notar a un joven de cabellos rubios recostado entre la basura.

La peliturquesa dio un paso hacia atrás, incluso soltando las bolsas que llevaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había una persona en la basura? Aún con miedo, se acercó otra vez, y observó detenidamente su rostro; el muchacho tenía una expresión de dolor e incomodidad. No estaba nada bien.

—¿H-Hola? —la chica no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco al hacer esa pregunta.

Él no le respondió, siguió ahí, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero teniendo una pesadilla. Preocupada, Miku sacó su celular de su mochila escolar. Quería llamar a una ambulancia o algo parecido, pero notó que no tenía señal.

 _"¿Por qué en un momento así?"_ pensó con disgusto, arrojando nuevamente el teléfono a la bolsa.

No sabía qué más podía hacer, pero era claro que no podía dejar a un chico en medio de la basura. Parecía adolorido, ¿qué tal si estaba herido? La muchacha se sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no pensar la peor de las posibilidades. Entonces, una idea se le vino a la cabeza... una idea muy peligrosa, pero quizás sería la única útil.

Se le ocurrió llevar a su casa al chico.

Ya podría llamar desde el teléfono de casa a alguien. Aunque, quizás tendría que esperar a que él despertara, por supuesto, para que le contara qué le había sucedido y a quién de su familia podía contactar. Y ahí la estaría esperando su hermano, con él podría pensar en una mejor opción. Rápidamente tomó las bolsas de compra y las metió como pudo a su mochila. Era algo pequeña, pero arrumbando todo dieron perfectamente.

Habiendo decidido lo que haría, se acercó al muchacho otra vez. Muy lentamente le tocó un brazo, para así notar que él ni se inmutó, era como si ni siquiera hubiera sentido el roce de la mano de Miku. La peliturquesa frunció el ceño, y muy segura de sí misma, comenzó a levantar al chico con cuidado; fue muy difícil, pero al final logró pasar uno de los brazos de él por su cuello, mientras que ella le tomó la cintura con una mano. Era la mejor forma que tenía de cargar a alguien tan pesado. Y no faltaba mucho para llegar a casa.

Con mucho trabajo caminó, sin detenerse, pues ya quería ayudar al chico y no tener que cargar con ese peso.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

Apenas llegó a casa, Miku se dirigió con el joven rubio hasta la sala. Sus brazos empezaban a adormecerse, así que se apuró en depositar al chico en el sofá más cercano. Le recostó con mucha lentitud, ya que tenía que cuidar que el peso no le traicionara e hiciera que él se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo. Una vez ya no tuvo ese peso sobre sus hombros, la peliturquesa soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

—¡Mikuo! —llamó a su hermano, ya que tenía que hablar con él inmediatamente.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, lo que le pareció extraño. La chica caminó hasta la cocina, aprovechando la oportunidad para dejar las bolsas de compra ahí, después revisó cada habitación de la casa. Nada, Mikuo no estaba. Entonces recordó que él le había mencionado que quizás llegaría más tarde esos días, porque tenía cosas importantes qué hacer en la universidad. Haciendo un puchero, Miku volvió a la sala, y se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales.

Dejando de lado la situación de su hermano, se puso a observar al chico recién rescatado. Se notaba más tranquilo, pero aún tenía las cejas muy juntas, signo de estar sufriendo. Su respiración era algo agitada, pero la controlaba bastante bien. Sus cabellos rubios estaban bastante revueltos, algunos mechones le caían en la cara, pero aún así, se veían muy suaves. Sus pestañas también eran bastante largas. En general, Miku pensó que era un muchacho muy apuesto. Entonces, ¿qué hacía alguien como él en la basura?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por esa voz masculina que había escuchado antes. Esta vez, notó que era en realidad la del rubio.

—Ugh... tengo... ... —lo último que susurró fue inentendible para la peliturquesa.

La muchacha juntó las cejas con confusión. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Seguía teniendo una pesadilla? Su curiosidad era tanta, que se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y se dirigió hasta un lado del chico. Posó sus rodillas sobre el suelo, prácticamente quedando inclinada junto a él, para poder verlo mejor. Parpadeó varias veces, le miró, esperando que dijera algo más o repitiera lo de antes.

Al estarlo viendo así, se dio cuenta de que quizás había cometido una locura. ¿Qué chica deja entrar a casa a un desconocido? Era verdad, iba a llamar a alguien, pero el chico no despertaba. Quizás cuando su hermano llegara... podría despertarlo él, ya que ella no tenía la valentía de hacerlo.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que tardó en percatarse de que el joven rubio abrió poco a poco los ojos. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando observó sus ojos azules sobre ella; la estaba penetrando con la mirada. Pero, lo raro era que aún no parecía estar completamente despierto.

—Tengo... hambre... —la voz del joven sonó como un susurro lejano, Miku por poco y no entiende lo que decía.

—¿Hambre? —repitió la muchacha con más curiosidad aún. Bueno, supuso que era normal, quizás no había comido nada desde el almuerzo, ¿cierto? — ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Tengo hambre —esta vez, el rubio habló con más firmeza, sorprendiéndola un poco.

—Bueno, puedo traerte al... go...

Miku se quedó en shock en ese momento. Sin decir nada, el rubio se había incorporado levemente, y la tomó por la nuca. La chica sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, y no pudo apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules tan intensos. Había algo extraño en ellos, parecían atraerla mientras más la observaban. Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, y algo en ella evitaba que se apartara de ese completo desconocido. Se sintió un poco adormecida.

—Hambre... —de nuevo esa palabra, que Miku ya no logró comprender al sentir el aliento del chico rozarle el rostro.

La peliturquesa se relajó poco a poco, por alguna razón. Se sintió tan perdida, que ya no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, simplemente se dejaba llevar por la atracción que le causaba esa situación. El rubio entonces, gracias a la mano que conservaba en la nuca de ella, la acercó lentamente hacia él.

Estuvieron nariz con nariz durante un par de segundos, hasta que él hizo chocar sus labios con un poco de brusquedad en los de Miku. Ella ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos, los dejó entrecerrados, su cuerpo no le respondía. El joven siguió besándola por lo que le pareció una eternidad; creyó que ya había terminado, pero era todo lo contrario. Él profundizó el beso, logrando que ella abriera la boca con obediencia. Así, introdujo la lengua entre los labios de la peliturquesa, y lo raro era que a ella no le molestó. El rubio saboreó su interior bastante tiempo, hasta que se sintió satisfecho. Con tranquilidad, terminaron separándose, ella tomando una gran bocanada del aire que se le había escapado ante tales acciones.

Entonces, al observar una vez más el intenso mirar del chico, Miku pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Con mucho horror, le empujó lo más fuerte que pudo. Se levantó después, muy rápido, pero de pronto sintió un mareo agudo que la hizo caer sentada en el suelo.

—¿Q-Q-Qué...? —Miku ni siquiera podía hablar, su mente apenas estaba procesando lo recién sucedido. Poco a poco lo comprendió, y dirigió una mirada acusatoria hacia el joven rubio, que se estaba relamiendo los labios— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Él la miró, un tanto desinteresado, pero enseguida le mostró una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sólo estaba alimentándome un poco.

—¿Eh? —la respuesta del chico confundió mucho a la peliturquesa— ¡¿De qué hablas?!

Después de entender lo que había hecho con ese desconocido, a la muchacha le había venido un inmenso terror. No era un chico tan indefenso como pensó al inicio. ¿Y si lo había planeado para así entrar a su casa y hacerle algo horrible? De sólo pensarlo sentía que el miedo en su interior aumentaba.

—Bueno, tenía hambre —respondió él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Tenía que comer.

—¡Pero si no has comido nada! —exclamó Miku con desesperación, levantándose lentamente del suelo y alejándose de él. Permaneció detrás de un gran sillón, prefería mantenerse escondida— ¡Tan sólo me... me... besaste!

Y ese había sido su primer beso. Claro, no estaba dispuesta a mencionarlo.

Una risa masculina resonó en toda la habitación; el desconocido se estaba riendo con muchas ganas. Ella no le veía lo gracioso, para nada.

—Por supuesto —dijo él en cuanto terminó de reír—. Soy un íncubo.

A Miku se le quedaron los ojos como platos, estaba en shock. ¿Acaso había dicho que... era un...?

—¿Q-Qué es un íncubo? —la pregunta de la muchacha hizo que el rubio resoplara con frustración.

—¿No sabes lo que es? ¿En serio? —el chico avanzó hasta quedar justo al otro lado del sofá donde ella se estaba escondiendo. Posó sus manos sobre los apoyos de los brazos, y miró a Miku con seriedad— Soy un demonio, y uno muy especial —una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios después—; me alimento de la energía sexual de personitas lindas como tú.

El sonrojo que se formó en el rostro de la peliturquesa hizo ensanchar la sonrisa del muchacho. Mientras tanto, ella estaba muy avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Energía... sexual? Esos temas eran cosa que prefería evitar, porque le daba mucha vergüenza hablar de aquello. Ni siquiera con sus amigas se había atrevido a tomar esos temas.

—No, ¡no puede ser! —Miku sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, tratando de negar su situación— Los demonios no existen, ¿cierto?

—Oh, sí que existimos —el rubio aprovecho para irse acercando lentamente hacia ella—. ¿Que no me ves?

—P-Pero... ¡si pareces un chico muy normal! —la peliturquesa notó su acercamiento y se alejó un poco más.

—Eso es porque estoy en este mundo —explicó él con mucha calma, volviendo a dar un paso hacia ella—. Mi apariencia no es tan humana, en realidad. Sólo me mantengo así para no llamar la atención.

Miku aún dudaba de las palabras de él. Bien podría ser un loco que estaba pretendiendo ser una clase de demonio para aprovecharse de ella. Tenía mucho miedo, pero entonces recordó a su hermano; sólo tendría que hacer tiempo y esperar a que él llegara a ayudarla.

—Además, dijiste que te alimentas de energía... energía... sensual —la peliturquesa no se atrevió a decir la otra palabra—. No puedo creerte —llena de nervios, mirando que el rubio quería acercarse aún más a ella, la chica se escabulló del sillón y se dirigió corriendo hacia el sofá, usándolo como escudo.

—¡Energía sexual, no sensual! —el muchacho rió con ganas de nuevo, cosa que la enojó visiblemente— ¿Acaso eres virgen o algo así?

Otra palabra intensa salía de los labios de un joven rubio que parecía muy inocente al principio. Miku sintió la cara completamente caliente al escucharlo; quiso ocultar su vergüenza con sus manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él la había visto.

—...Lo eres, ¿cierto?

—¡Cállate! —chilló la peliturquesa con mucho enojo y vergüenza.

El muchacho simplemente rió de nuevo. Ella sintió que estaba comenzando a colmarle la paciencia. Sólo lo quería fuera de su casa, lo más pronto posible.

—Bien, si no me crees, intenta sentir tu cuerpo —le dijo él con una sonrisa—. ¿No te sientes cansada?

Entonces, Miku se concentró en lo que él le decía. Apenas lo intentó, notó que las piernas le estaban temblando, como si no tuvieran nada de fuerza. También, percibía sus párpados muy pesados, como si quisiera tomar la más larga de las siestas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? La chica le devolvió la mirada al demonio, con un horror intenso.

—¿Q-Qué me hiciste?

—Perdón, tuve que tomar tu energía —el rubio sacó la lengua con diversión, después juntó las palmas de sus manos en forma de disculpa—. Como dije, tenía hambre, y tú eras la persona más cercana.

La cara roja de vergüenza de Miku aumentó, pero no por la pena; ahora estaba completamente furiosa con ese chico. Quería simplemente tomar muchas cosas de la sala y arrojárselas para echarlo de su casa. Se aguantó, porque sabía que la regañarían por romper cosas de valor. Las ganas no le faltaban, eso sí.

—...¡Te odio! ¡Demonio horrible! —le gritó la peliturquesa, muy enojada. Incluso sus mejillas quedaron hinchadas de tanta ira.

—¡Oye, oye! No me digas así —le reprochó él enseguida, con una expresión de herido—. Me llamo Len.

—Pues, ¡te odio, Len! —entonces, la peliturquesa tomó uno de los cojines del sillón grande que la protegía y se lo arrojó— Es mejor que te vayas de mi casa o cuando venga mi hermano acabará contigo.

El joven, Len, puso cara de sorpresa. Miku creyó que realmente le había asustado, hasta que observó que comenzó a reír.

—Así que, ¿tienes un hermano? —inquirió él con curiosidad— Eso es perfecto, él también podría ser mi víctima.

—¿V-Víctima? —el terror se notaba en los ojos de la peliturquesa.

—Sí —respondió el rubio de manera simple—. Nunca dije que sólo tomara energía de las chicas.

Miku se quedó en shock. Negando rápidamente con la cabeza, agarró otro cojín y lo lanzó de nuevo hacia él.

—¡No, no puedes hacer eso! —se escuchaba un poco de pánico en el hablar de Miku— No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano.

—Haha, eres muy graciosa —Len había esquivado ambos cojines con facilidad—. Pero si sería perfecto... tener a los dos en una misma cama, ¿no crees?

—¡Argh! ¡No digas cosas asquerosas! —la chica puso una expresión de repulsión total, esquivando la mirada de él.

—Bueno, podría hacer una excepción con él —dijo Len de inmediato, captando toda la atención de Miku, que lo miró otra vez—. Si tan sólo hicieras algo por mí...

—No voy a hacer nada raro contigo —interrumpió la muchacha al demonio, con las cejas muy juntas y sospechando intensamente de él.

—No, no es eso. Tan sólo quiero que me dejes quedarme en tu casa —informó el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos—. Estuve mucho tiempo vagando por las calles, y ya me cansé.

La joven peliturquesa no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo quedarse ahí? ¿Después de lo que le había hecho? Los demonios estaban mal de la cabeza. O era eso, o simplemente eran muy narcisistas y no les importaba la opinión o sentimientos de los demás.

—No tenemos espacio para ti —obviamente la chica se negaría, era lo más sensato.

—No te preocupes, puedo quedarme en tu habitación —la idea del muchacho hizo que Miku se estremeciera por el terror, mientras él lo decía con toda la calma del mundo—. No ocupo mucho espacio, no hay problema.

—¿E-En mi habitación? ¡Por supuesto que no! Estás loco —la peliturquesa estuvo a punto de tirarle otro cojín más, hasta que el chico habló.

—Entonces, no te quejarás cuando corrompa a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

El cojín que Miku había tomado poco a poco regresó a su lugar. La chica ya no sabía qué decir, era obvio que no dejaría que eso pasara. Su hermano era muy importante para ella, Mikuo era la única familia cercana que tenía con la que podía llevarse bien. Gracias a él, no sentía tanta soledad por la falta de atención de sus padres. No iba a permitir que ese demonio le hiciera daño.

—¿De verdad dejarás a mi hermano en paz si dejo que te quedes? —la mirada acusatoria de Miku hizo sonreír más al joven rubio. Len asintió de inmediato— Pero también debes prometer que no me tocarás sin permiso —el demonio volvió a asentir, para después reír divertido.

—Aunque, no vi que te estuvieras quejando mucho cuando te besé hace un rato —comentó él con un tono travieso, a lo que Miku sólo pudo contestar con un sonrojo—. Claro, eso también fue mi culpa.

—¿Qué? —la vergüenza de la peliturquesa cambió a curiosidad.

—Los íncubos también tenemos el poder de atraer a nuestras presas —Len encogió los hombros—. También me disculpo por eso, es que el hambre es terrible, ¿sabes?

Todo ya tenía sentido. Así que, esas sensaciones que Miku tuvo durante el beso con el demonio fueron obra de él, ni más, ni menos. La razón de que se sintiera tan atraída y que se dejara llevar... ¡era por su culpa! La rabia de la chica se expresó en su mirada.

—¡Lárgate, pervertido!

Esta vez, el cojín tomó desprevenido a Len y se impactó en toda su cara.

Había tomado la peor decisión de todas al traer a ese engendro a su hogar. Se arrepentía por completo.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

Pasó una semana desde el encuentro con el íncubo de nombre Len. Miku había permitido que se quedara a vivir en su habitación, a cambio de que no le pusiera ni un dedo encima a su hermano. A decir verdad, dudó por mucho tiempo, creyó que tan sólo la estaba chantajeando y que en realidad no tocaría a su hermano, pero, de vez en cuando volvía a insinuar que quería conocerlo. Así que, la peliturquesa seguía dejando que ese demonio se quedara con ella.

Durante las noches, él casi no estaba; salía a alguna parte, a una que ella no quería saber. Al menos podía dormir tranquilamente, sin sentir la presencia de ese chico raro alrededor. De no ser por su primer encuentro tan extraño, juraba que tan sólo era un muchacho como cualquier otro de su escuela. Incluso comía comida humana; eso le había sorprendido, pero él le explicó que, aunque los de su especie se alimentaban principalmente de energía sexual, también eran capaces de ingerir la comida del mundo humano. Claro, que no les daba la misma fuerza que lo principal.

A pesar de que era un íncubo, había sido bastante cortés con ella en el aspecto de cumplir sus promesas. No la había tocado, de ninguna manera, a pesar de que a veces se dejaba llevar y contaba chistes pervertidos de vez en cuando. Eso no le hacía gracia a Miku, pero nunca pasaba más allá de eso.

Supuso que habría una razón por la que él decidió ir al mundo humano.

Mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas, la peliturquesa caminaba por el sendero hacia su escuela. Ya casi era hora de que comenzaran las clases, así que se apresuró al salir de casa. Len se había quedado solo, ya que su hermano también iba muy temprano a la universidad, y ni hablar de sus padres. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que un demonio vivía dentro de su habitación, era muy bueno pasando desapercibido. Claro, tampoco era que hubiera mucha gente en la casa durante todo el día.

La escuela era el único lugar donde Miku podía estar en paz. No tener revoloteando a un demonio tan pervertido junto a ella le hacía tranquilizarse. Además, podía estar junto a sus amigas y divertirse con ellas, así se olvidaba de todo lo malo que tenía en casa; para ser más precisos, tan sólo era una persona, o mejor dicho, un demonio.

Pronto llegó a la entrada de la institución, notando así que sus dos amigas, Gumi y Luka, ya la estaban esperando para entrar juntas. Ese día salió un poco más tarde de lo habitual, así que les envió un mensaje para que se adelantaran. Y la razón de que tardara más era porque Len la estuvo molestando durante todo el desayuno. La joven soltó un suspiro al recordar eso.

—Buenos días, Miku —saludaron sus dos amigas casi al mismo tiempo.

—Buenos días, chicas —les regresó el saludo con una gran sonrisa—. Parece que llegué a tiempo.

—Sí, pero tenemos que apurarnos o no llegaremos a nuestros salones —advirtió Gumi rápidamente, ya comenzando a caminar a través del patio de entrada— ¡Vamos!

Luka y Miku asintieron y siguieron a su amiga. Se pusieron a platicar sobre lo que pudieron en el camino a los salones. Las tres estaban en clases diferentes, así que se separaban en cuanto tenían que estudiar, por eso siempre en el descanso se mantenían muy unidas.

Cuando Miku llegó hasta su salón, se despidió de sus amigas con una mano y entró. Todos sus compañeros estaban platicando entre amigos, mientras que otros estaban sentados leyendo en sus lugares o aprovechando el tiempo y durmiendo en sus pupitres. Con tranquilidad, la peliturquesa se dirigió hasta su lugar; recargó su mochila en una de las patas de su escritorio, para luego sentarse. Como estaba junto a la ventana, se puso a mirar de forma distraída el cielo azul a través de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que Miku se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó unos pasos y la voz del profesor.

—Buenos días —saludó el profesor con calma, dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

—Buenos días —contestaron todos los alumnos, incluida Miku.

El maestro dejó su portafolio en la mesa, para después mirarlos a todos con una sonrisa.

—Hoy les tengo una sorpresa —apenas mencionó aquello, todos los jóvenes comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, con curiosidad. Miku se limitó a observar al profesor, en espera de que continuara lo que empezó a decir—. Un alumno se incorporará a nuestra clase.

Así estalló más la oleada de susurros. Tanto chicas como chicos se comenzaron a preguntar de qué se trataba, cómo sería, entre otras cosas. Miku también estaba curiosa, pero más prestaba atención, pues ya quería que el profesor lo presentara.

El maestro volteó hacia la puerta, y habló en voz alta.

—Adelante.

Entonces, ante la expectativa de todos, la puerta se abrió. Un chico rubio de ojos azules, peinado con una pequeña coleta, dio unos pasos hasta llegar junto al profesor. Todos se le quedaron mirando con asombro, pero la que más sorprendida estaba era Miku, que hasta se cubrió la boca para ocultar su sorpresa.

—Encantado de conocerlos, mi nombre es Len.

¿Acaso estaba teniendo una pesadilla?

 **...**

* * *

 **Y así concluye este primer capítulo 83 aún faltan muchas cosas que sucedan y varios personajes por presentar.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, agradecería sus reviews, así tomo ánimo para seguir escribiendo 83**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo~**


End file.
